1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a data service using a broadcasting signal. More particularly, the present invention relates to technology using a broadcasting signal to provide a data service of a Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) base station through an Access Point (AP) within a coverage area of the base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have been developed for the purpose of providing communication while maintaining the mobility of a user. As related technologies have advanced dramatically, such a mobile communication system is now able to provide a high-speed data communication service as well as a voice communication.
Nowadays, an LTE-A system, which is a next-generation mobile communication system, is being standardized by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Aiming for commercialization by about 2012, LTE-A is a technology capable of realizing high-speed packet-based communication having a transmission rate of up to 100 Mbps, which is higher than a currently provided data transmission rate. To support this transmission rate, several options have been discussed such as a plan to reduce the number of nodes located on communication lines by simplifying the structure of a network, a plan to make wireless protocols be as close to a radio channel as possible, and the like.
Multiple frequency bands may be used in conjunction to provide an enhanced data service to a User Equipment (UE) in an LTE-A network. For example, APs may be deployed within a macro coverage area of the LTE-A network in order to offload traffic from the LTE-A base station (i.e., an enhanced Node B (eNB)).
In this case, in order to determine whether or not to offload, a UE requires detection of APs in the UE's proximity. Also, in a case where APs utilize different frequency bands for data transmission compared to the LTE-A eNB, a UE needs to turn on its Radio Frequency (RF) and baseband circuitry to receive signals on the frequency bands used by the APs. Therefore, additional battery power consumption is undesirably caused.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for providing an enhanced data service without additional power consumption of a mobile terminal by using a broadcasting signal on the same frequency band as that of the LTE-A eNB in order to detect APs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.